


Candy (So Good)

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brian, Dom Brian, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Woosung from The Rose, Omega Jae, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jae thought he could avoid this heat and arive home fine, but he thought wrong.





	Candy (So Good)

**Author's Note:**

> title is candy (so good) from the rose
> 
> hi! so i'm not Big on abo verse nd i dont know much about it, but i tried!
> 
> everything here is consensual!!! i dont like the idea of jae just being in heat and not comprehending what he's doing so,,, Yeah
> 
> enjoy!

"I can do this," Jae said to himself as he boarded the plane. Sure, he knew it was bad trying to go through heat without an alpha, but he didn't have one.

At least, right now he didn't.

You see, back in Korea, he did have an alpha–sort of. Him and his friend, Woosung, were mates, ish. They both had heats and ruts. So, anytime they had one, they used each other.

Friends with benefits, basically.

But now, Jae is going back home. And he's staying there for two weeks. On the week of his heat.

He tried to convince his family to do it two weeks before or after, but they kept asking why, and he was too embarrassed to give them the reasoning and he couldn't lie to them.

So, here he is. On a plane, from Korea to LA, about to start his heat. It sucked, a lot.

He minded his business, finding his seat and taking deep breaths, making sure his apple pods stayed in his ears.

He kept smelling alphas all around him and getting stares because of his scent, but he tried to just ignore it.

He tried and he tried.

That was until, an alpha sat next to him.

Right. Next. To. Him.

And oh, did his scent smell good. 

He smelled like maple leaves, something that gave him a source of home. He wanted to just crawl into his lap and sniff his neck and ride him into the sunset as he-

No. He couldn't do this. He needed to try to keep his heat away as far as he can.

But it was really hard.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He took out one of his earbuds and looked over.

"Hey, are you okay man?" The other had said, bringing Jae out of his thoughts.

He had a concerned look on his face, like he was really worried about Jae. 

"Huh?" Jae had said. He felt blood rushing to his cheeks.

"I asked if you were okay. You were staring at me kind of funny, and you smell kind of weird. You sure you're okay?" He asked Jae.

Jae blushed more. He needed to come up with an excuse. He totally wasn't thinking about riding the handsome foxed eyed man that sat beside him. 

Totally wasn't.

"Um, Yeah! I'm okay, long day." Jae lied. And the other could tell, but didn't elaborate. So, Jae left it at that.

He took a deep breath, turned on his music, and tried to relax. He tried to think of things that calmed him. The ocean. Woosung's voice. LA.

But he kept thinking of the man who sat next to him. He knew he was an alpha, he just knew.

His presence and scent were strong, and he felt like a protector. 

Jae glanced over to the man next to him, and gave himself a good look at his side profile.

He had a nice side profile.

He couldn't stop thinking about how good the other probably felt. He kept thinking about his hands, his thighs, his dick.

He has a nice package, at least that's what he could tell as he glanced at his crotch area.

Oh God. Oh no.

This couldn't be happening. Not here, not now.

He felt slick. This couldn't be happening. He was trying so hard not to start his heat.

But of course, him being him, and seeing an attractive alpha, he just had to think about him.

He subconsciously drew his legs closer, swearing to himself when he felt more slick come out.

"No, no no no." Jae had whispered to himself, trying to calm himself down.

It's gonna be okay. He could hear Woosung's voice telling him that. His best friend always assures him no matter what. 

He wishes he could be here.

Apparently, Jae was quite a disruption to the person sitting next to him as he had loud, panicky thoughts. He felt a tap to his shoulder, looked over, and saw that the other was looking at him.

"Dude," He said. His voice had changed. It was deeper, more alpha like.

Jae blushed. This was so fucking humiliating. This hadn't happened to him before. He'd always go through heats with Woosung.

"Are you sure you're good? I can smell you. Your scent is strong, people are staring. Are you going through heat or something?" He asked, his tone more and more authoritative. 

Jae squirmed and blushed more than he thought he could.

"Well, um, yeah. I'm sorry. I tried to stop it but I just-" Jae started before the other interupted him.

"Hey dude, don't apologize. It's okay, it happens to the best of us. I'm Brian, what's your name?" 

Jae took a deep breath. It was gonna be okay. It was okay. It happened to the best of everyone.

"I'm Jae," He said, and soon he felt himself produce more and more slick.

"Fucking fuck," He swore again, leaning his head against the seat and rubbing his hands on his face.

He felt the other–Brian he said his name was–staring at him.

"Hey, it's fine. Don't stress about this, our flight will be over soon. Do you have a mate or something back in LA?" Brian asked him.

He noticed Brian's scent had changed too, and he seemed to be getting hard.

This wasn't good. This was bad. 

Jae shook his head, "Not in LA. I have a friend, Woosung, who would help me and I would help him during his rut but, he's in Korea."

Jae squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the air around him getting hotter.

Jesus Christ, did this suck. It sucked so fucking much. Jae wanted to die.

"Oh, okay. Well, um," Brian had started, looking down at his feet before turning to look at Jae again.

"Maybe I could help you?" He suggested, making Jae widen his eyes.

"What? No! No way. I'm not gonna do this with some random fucking person–fucking shit," Jae tried to scold him, but he felt more and more slick come out and his dick harden, especially as Brian put his attractive veiny hand onto his thigh.

Apparently the hand on his thigh was supposed to be calming, but it made the air around him feel more and more hot and he could feel his chest tighten.

"Hey," Brian said, breaking Jae out of his thought. "You gotta calm down, alright man? It was just a thought, you don't have to. But seriously, you need to calm down, take some deep breaths. You're close to having a panic attack, and that's all that you need right now."

Jae took a deep breath. Brian was right, he needed to calm down. He took deep breaths, breathing in and out, counting each breath he took.

He opened his eyes. He felt a little better, calmer.

"Hi." Brian said, smiling. "You good?" He asked.

Jae nodded, "As good as I'll be as I'm staring my heat." Jae felt himself smiling.

Maybe going through his heat with someone other than Woosung wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright, that's good. Do you have water? Drink that. It'll help you cool down, you're all flushed." Brian said, looking for some water.

He found it, and handed it to Jae. Jae took it into his slightly shaking hands, whispering a small 'thank you.' 

He felt his heat come more and more strongly everytime he felt slick run down his thighs.

He was so embarrassed.

Jae could also sense that there was tension. Brian was holding himself back. Jae respected that.

Most alphas he saw always liked to pounce on omegas and breed them and throw them to the side after, but Brian seemed like he genuinely cared.

Like Woosung.

Jae thought for a few more minutes, and kept looking over at Brian.

Brian smiled again. 

He had such a nice smile, he seemed sweet and charming, caring. Jae could trust him. 

This wouldn't be so bad.

Jae took a deep breath before speaking, "Hey um. You know how you offered to help me with my heat? I think I would like to take up upon that offer."

Brian smiled, "I thought you'd never ask. I could sense that you wanted me to, but I just wanted to make sure you were sure. I'd never want to do anything to hurt you."

Goddamnit, he was so fucking sweet! 

Jae felt himself smiling. "Thank you, you know. For offering to help and being nice to me. Most people would be rude and give me weird stares or be all gross or creepy. I really like how you're being respectful."

Brian blushed. Jae quite liked that color on him. "No need to thank me. It's just basic nature to be nice and respectful, instead of being a giant asshat."

"Can I sleep on your shoulder? I'm sleepy. Sleep helps me keep my heats away, I've noticed." Jae asked, blinking his eyes a bit.

'Cute,' Brian thought.

"Yeah! Of course. I'll wake you when we're about to land." Brian said, smiling. Jae nodded and leaned his head onto the other's shoulder.

Brian put his arm around Jae and rubbed his thumb on Jae's shoulder.

Jae was right, he is protective.

"Goodnight," Jae mumbled, making Brian snort. "Goodnight to you too." 

Jae smiled, before he felt sleep overcome him.

–

Jae felt someone shaking his shoulders. He groaned. He just wanted to sleep.

"Hey, none of that. We gotta go, the plane had landed. I let you sleep a little bit longer, so come on." He heard a familiar voice tell him.

Brian.

He shot up, stretched, yawned, and rubbed his eyes. In that order. He stooed up and then opened his eyes to look at Brian, smiling and walking towards him until he realized.

His heat.

It was worse, almost in full affect.

Jae blushed. "Hey, it's okay. I called a cab already, he's waiting outside the airport." Brian said.

Jae nodded. Brian had all of their belongs in one hand, and his other arm wrapped around Jae.

Jae felt slick run down his thighs and whimpered. Brian shushed him, "Shh, it'll be okay. We're almost to the cab. My apartment it close here, mkay? It won't take long. Stay with me." 

Jae nodded. He felt weird stares all around him, but Brian glared at them. Jae smiled a little.

He liked Brian already. He really hopes he won't leave after.

Before Jae knew it, they were in the cab. He felt Brian buckling him in, and telling the cab driver the way to his apartment, and to hurry.

The can driver snorted, making Brian glare. 

Brian looked back at Jae. "Hey, you okay?" Jae nodded. "I think so. It just kinda hurts. And I feel like I'm gonna start begging soon."

He looked at Brian with doe eyes, and Brian found himseld lost in them.

This is all he wanted. He wanted an omega to take care of, to mark, to spend his life with.

Maybe he's rushing it, and being delusional, but he truly felt like Jae is the one.

"It's okay. I'm here. Just hold on a little longer, okay? We're three minutes away." Brian said, making Jae nod.

Jae could do it, he could last.

And luckily, he did.

Brian paid the taxi driver a bit extra because he knew Jae left a little slick on the seat. But it's okay. It happens to all of them.

Brian hurried and grabbed all their stuff and made his way to his apartment, Jae quickly following him.

Brian unlocked the door, set their stuff down, made sure Jae made it in, and shut the door.

He locked it, and leaned his head against the door, breathing heavily.

Jae whimpered. 

His heat was fully in affect, and Brian felt his alpha instincts kicking in.

"Brian," Jae whimpered. Oh god. He sounded so whiny. He knew Jae needed it so bad, so he grabbed his hand and ran upstairs to his room.

As they were in there, Jae whimpered more at the strong scent of maple that filled his nose.

More slick ran down his thighs.

"Strip, on the bed. I'm gonna make sure we have everything, okay," Brian said, and Jae nodded."

Brian set towels onto the bed as Jae stripped, then went and looked for condoms and water.

Bingo.

When he ran into his room, he stopped for a minute.

Jae was fucking beautiful.

He was naked, his hair sticking to his forehead. His legs were long and milky, and god were they sexy.

Jae moaned as he jerked himself off a bit. He looked over at Brian standing in the door and whimpered.

"C'mon, hurry. I need you." He whined. Brian nodded, and stripped himself.

He stroked himself to full hardness before climbing over Jae, ripping a condom and rolling it onto his dick.

He looked down at Jae and felt his heart and dick throb. "You're gorgeous," He said, making Jae groan and hide his face.

Brian smirked, "Oh, you like that?" He said, making Jae whine. "Fucking, shut up! I need you." 

Brian snorted, "Okay, calm it. I got you." Brian ran his hands up and down Jae's sides, making him hiss.

He lined up his dick to Jae's opening. "Ready?" Brian asked, his elbows on the side of Jae's face.

Jae nodded, "Give me all you got." 

And so he did.

Brian kissed Jae as he entered, both of their groans being muffled as the made out.

Jae felt so so tight around Brian, it was intoxicating. Brian gave Jae a minute to relax, and started moving when Jae wrapped his legs around him.

He thrusted, feeling the tight heat around him somehow get tighter. Jae's hands made their way to Brian's hair, and he pulled.

Brian moaned, and fucked Jae faster.

Jae was close already, and Brian could tell. He pulled up from Jae, and looked down at him.

"Close?" Brian asked, his breaths deep. Jae nodded, "Fuck me, please." Jae asked. Brian nodded.

Brian fucked Jae faster and faster, feeling Jae tighten and tighten around him, his feet digging into Brian's back. This kept going and going until Jae felt himself stop.

His climax.

He whined so loud, and squeezed his eyes shut. The white heat he felt in his stomach burst, all he could think about was Brian Brian Brian.

He came so much, more and more and Brian hit his prostate.

Brian soon slowed down as Jae showed signs of his climax being over. Jae opened his eyes, "Holy shit. You close?"

Brian nodded. "Do you need me to knot you?" Jae nodded, he knew his hard on wasn't going to go down until he got a knot.

Brian nodded and groaned as Jae seemed to get tighet and tigher around his dick.

Jae ran his hands down Brian's back, leaving scratches. Brian moaned loudly and felt himself going over the edge.

He came, and as soon as he finished, his knot started to swell. He fell ontop of Jae.

They were laying with each other, sweat running down them both and the air filled with the smell of candy and maple.

"Holy fuck," Jae laughed, making Brian smile. "You're good." He said, making Brian smirk. "You're better." 

Brian's mouth found it's way towards Jae's neck as his knot swelled to the fullest it will go. 

"Can I?" Brian asked. Jae nodded. "Please. You're the one. I know it." Brian nodded and bit down, making Jae hiss.

He was marked. They were now mates.

Jae finally had a real mate. He just knew Brian, the man he met not even 24 hours ago, was His and His forever.

As soon as Brian got done, his knot was down to normal, and he pulled out of Jae.

Jae hissed. "Sorry," Brian said as he pulled off the condom, tied it, and threw it in the trashcan by his bed.

"You're good. I'm just sore, which means you were good." Jae said, making Brian snort.

Brian took the water from the nightstand and made Jae sit up.

"Drink this, you'll need it." Jae nodded and gulped the whole thing down in less than a few minutes.

"I usually have a few rounds before my heat fully ends," Jae explains, making Brian nod. "That's cool."

Jae nodded, and watched as Brian took their close and walked out of the room, assuming he was washing them.

Brian came back shortly after. "Let's shower?" Brian said, and Jae nodded. "Can we get takeout after?" He asked.

"Of course, my omega." Brian said, making Jae blush. He liked the sound of that.

"I know this is crazy but, I feel like you're my soulmate." Jae said as they entered the bathroom.

"Me too." Brian said, and started the shower.

They took a nice shower together, almost until the water got cold.

Once they ordered take out, they talked for hours upon hours, learning more about each other.

Jae realized that he needed to cal his family and friend back home, though.

"Is it okay if I call my family and Woosung?" Jae asked, getting up from the couch. "Of course." Jae nodded, and walked out onto the balcony.

He dialed Woosung's number, and after a few rings, he picked up. "Hey Sammy! You won't believe what happened." Jae said.

"What?" Woosung said from the other side of the phone. "I finally found a mate!" He exclaimed.

Woosung laughed, "I figured. I found mine, too. I knew your heat was soon, and since I couldn't be there to help, you'd have to find someone. Did he scent you? Is he nice? Are you guys gonna date?"

Woosung kept asking so many questions, and made Jae promise he'll let him meet Brian soon.

"Yep. I think he's the one, Sam the Man. I love you, see you back home!" He said before hanging up.

"Brian's the one." Jae whispered to himself before coming back inside to cuddle next to his soon-to-be boyfriend.

 


End file.
